supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haley Langbroek
Biography Haley Langbroek (born July 16, 1999) is the daughter of Sergei and Alicia Langbroek. She is also the sister of Bryce, Sherman, Teddy, Master B, Leighton, Manu, Leanne, Kristin, Mary and Marley. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-ABC's themed party *2nd Birthday-Dinosaurs themed party *3rd Birthday- *4th Birthday-Under the Sea themed party *5th Birthday- *6th Birthday- *7th Birthday-Pokémon themed party with special guests Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *8th Birthday-Spongebob-themed birthday party *9th Birthday-Sleepover *10th Birthday-Gossip Girl-themed party *11th Birthday-Victorious-themed party *12th Birthday-Private spa party *13th Birthday-Makeover party *14th Birthday-Glee-themed party *15th Birthday-Pool party *16th Birthday-Went to a Ski Lodge for her birthday *17th Birthday- *18th Birthday-Went to Hollywood for her birthday Appearance She has pale skin, long brown hair tied in a french braid and hazel eyes. She wears a pink shirt, a black tutu, pink leggings and black Mary-Janes. Personality Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: B. Langbroek (2001-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-), Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Trivia *Her full name is Haley Anne Langbroek *She has type 2 diabetes. *In Halloween 2010, she was dressed up as a gypsy princess *In Christmas 2010, she opened her presents to reveal an iPod Nano, a Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa DVD and a joke book. And in her stocking, she found a gift card to iTunes, an Azelf plush doll, an Uxie plush doll, a Mesprit plush doll, a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop, some candy canes, a pair of earphones and a gift card to GameStop. *She has an apple-shaped birthmark. *She has her GoAnimate account where she creates her own videos. She creates a GoAnimate family based on her family and a series called Teddy, Bryce and Sherman Get Grounded A list of movies Haley cried at: *Pokemon Heroes (scene where Latios dies) *Bridge to Terrabithia (Leslie Burke dies) *Pokemon the First Movie *My Girl (death of Thomas J. Sennet and funeral scene) *Pokemon 4Ever (scene where Celebi dies) *Steel Magnolias (scene where Shelby dies) Future Category:Pre-teens Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:People with Birthmarks Category:Children Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People born in 1999 Category:People born in July Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Hazel Eyes Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Girls from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA